Gundam Build Fighters Try: Our Story Just Started
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: A bit of a fluffy romantic telling on Sekai and Shia's training trip. Where Shia showed Sekai how to build his very own Gunpla. A fluff piece dedicated to one of my favoirte couple in the Gundam universe. Sekai x Shia.


Sekai rolled his shoulders, this was a very good day for Sekai Kamiki. Shia Kijima was going to be his partner in a training trip. She was going to train him so he could build his own gunpla now he would be able to help team Try Fighters. Yuuma had always been their back bone in repairing their gunplay with Fumina as well helped out a lot. Some things packed he bid a farewell to his sister and left his home, later he stopped by school to drop off a letter in the Gunpla club room. As he left the letter he looked at the shelf containing their gunplay and now their second trophy. The international Japanese gunpla tournament winners. Scratching his nose with a grin Sekai slung his bag over his shoulder once more and set out to meet Shia Kijima.

Their agreed meeting spot was the Tokyo train station a familiar place where he first arrived in Tokyo after training with Master Domon in Guainía. Shia was waiting for him with her own small rolling bag and a briefcase. She was in what he normally saw her wear in the tournament, white dress with a blue blazer. The pink neck tie that Sekai admired her for being able to tie one (he assumed she could counting her amazing gunplay skills) her black leggings and white boots. The gunplay academy really liked white apparently. Walking up to her shia smiled gaving him a nonchalant wave Sekai returned it with a grin.

"So where are we going for this training? I can't wait to build my own gunpla" sekai proclaimed hitting his open palm with his fist.

"We are going to stay in by the G-Muse, until you can build your own gunplay" Shia said cocking her head to the side, her cerulean eyes looking at Sekai.

"Alright then let's get to it" after a brief train ride they made it to down town Tokyo. A Gundam themed hotel was by the G-Muse. Shia explained the little area around the G-muse was almost like a theme park, granted Sekai had never really gone to one. With most of his time spent mastering his martial arts so the first time he visited the G-Muse with Fumina Sekai had been overwhelmed. Whistling Sekai still found it pretty amazing more so now that he was a Gundam fan. Granted his friends told him he should watch the series. He couldn't understand the appeal when they showed him the series Gundam SEED (where the heck were the seeds?) Sekai was confused. The pacifist guy kept killing people instead of disabling the gunpla! Then again he was constantly corrected by Yuuma that they weren't gunplay but mobile suits. When not in the show they were gunplay! It was all too confusing!

"Man I'm still surprised by that huge gunplay!" grinned Sekai. Shia with her hands behind her looked to the statue of the RX-78-2 Gundam.

"Who knows maybe if you become good enough you can build your own big gunpla" Shia said lifting her hand palm up as if presenting the gunplay before him. This ignited a spark in him! He was so excited to build his own gunplay now it was going to be awesome!

"Alright let's get started!" Shia laughed behind her gloved hand at his enthusiasm. They entered the G-Muse and headed for the Gunpla store. They began looking for kits to use in order to build and improve the Burning Gundam. Shia was by Sekai's side holding onto his arm as he looked excitedly at all the model kits.

"Because you are martial artist, I think I came up with the right Gundams we can use with your Burning Build Gundam." Shia said and picked out two kits one was the Shining Gundam and the God Gundam. With this Sekai grinned excited. With his utter confusion and plain not liking SEED, Yuuma suggested as a martial artist he might enjoy G Gundam series. Well Yuuma had been right! sekai was enthralled especially by the main character who looked quite a bit like Master Domon, come to think of it they might even share the same name.

"Ah man yeah this is going to be good!" Sekai said. Shia laughed at his excitement she was glad Sekai was so enthusiastic about building gunpla as he was about gunpla battle.

"Yeah let's build a beautiful gunpla together, stronger than even the build burning Gundam" Shia proclaimed. Like that Sekai noticed a sparkle to her eyes, like when they had battled together at the finals. More so when she had helped him repair Burning Gundam during their times at the labs. The way her face noticeably brightened. How she suddenly seemed to change her posture, an otherwise subtle move to her standing but as a martial artist trained to read peoples bodies. Sekai noticed it. her heels clicked planting themselves firmly on the ground. Her feet spread out a bit for a firm stance along with her shoulders lifted and he rback straighten. Her face that held a certain something to it, Sekai couldn't quite put it down. He wasn't much for this sort of thoughtful moments but if he could describers in a martial artist terms. Her face became like when he thought of a relly strong opponent! Her face was excited. Yeah that was it, excited Shia Kijima really was a gunpla freak.

"Okay let's go then!" the two promptly returned to their room in the hotel. A two bed room with one bathroom, the room Gundam decorated. The beds had a frame to look like a Gundam face, Sekai had immidietly called dibs on the Master Gundam bed. While Shia stayed with the Noble Gundam bed which she said suited her just fine. The Noble Gundam after all was a very majestic Gundam that had fought the Shining Gundam. Settled in they sat down on the table in the room that had a pre-set mat for gunpla assembling. The boxes opened with the remaining pieces of the Burning Gundam set, the two began the process of making a new gunpla.

"Hey Shia? You are Wilfrid's sister so why do you help me out so much with gunpla?" asked Sekai as they smoothed down the pieces. Shia stopped briefly placing her cerulean eyes on Sekai, she looked pensive for a moment before giving him her usual smile.

"I told you because I like strong people, and you are strong" Shia explained. Sekai looked properly confused shrugging.

"I'm strong huh well thanks I guess!" he smiled at her with his usual boyish charm. Shia looked at him laughing shaking her head thinking how dense he was.

"Silly boy no wonder that girl gets so frustrated" smiled Shia.

"Like Fumina? I don't get it? Is it about that whole understanding a girls feelings?" Sekai asked properly confused. Shia blinked suddenly becoming alerted her heart skipped a beat. Had he figured it out? Did her feelings get through that thick headed skull of the red head youth that stole her heart? She was quickly disappointed with the answer.

"I just don't get girls" he muttered as he pieced together the two arms of the Gundam. Shia laughed a lovely sound to any other boy she would have taken interest in but to Sekai it only served to confuse the boy further.

"No you do not, now then come on let's paint the parts" Shia said producing Gundam Markers from her briefcase. They spent the night as so getting to know more about each other build a friendship that Shia in particular enjoyed. Being the brother of Wilfrid Kijima and part of the Gunpla Academy top gunpla fighters. Left boys too intimidated to talk to her" Granted with her own merits alone the girls at the academy were admired her as well. Though she hardly created any long lasting bonds with them as she had with her brother. Adou and her did have a friendship of sorts born out of comradery and being in a team. Though him and her brother got along best as boys tend to do when their love of fighting. She did not deny the thrill and joy of gunpla battle but her greatest love was building gunpla. Often her brother said she was too soft on not wanting to destroy the gunpla of their enemies in matches at the first given chance. But she could not help it she loved gunpla so much she always felt a bit guilty destroying the creations.

"Shia…you're truly amazing!" grinned Sekai as they looked at their work. The pieces set they still needed a few more pieces along with a further test run in the G-Muse. That done they decided to rest and retire for the night. Just now did Shia realize how tire she really was yawning she rubbed her eye and offered the bathroom first to Sekai.

"Nah you go ahead before I sleep I want to go through my forms first" he smiled at her and waited for her to enter the bathroom to change into his Gi and go out to do his forms. As the sky grew darker and the hour later Sekai returned to the room. He entered quietly sweaty and tired. Shia was already under her covers a peaceful look to her face as she slept. A quick shower later and in some shorts and a white shirt Sekai hit his own bed.

By the early afternoon of the next day they had finished the gunpla which Shia said they should name. Though it's basic framework was that of the burning Gundam there was still a lot of originality to it and she recommended to name it something to make it his own.

"Man this is an awesome gunpla, thanks for helping me build it Shia! You really are amazing at this" he said with genuine praise. The praise had always been given to her by others including Adou and her brother. However she could not deny the small thrill when he said it even if it was a given at her talent she was surprised by how well she felt when Sekai complemented her earnest work.

"You built it, you should credit yourself as well you know" Shia said shrugging.

"Yeah I guess, but it was thanks to you guiding me you really a great friend" Sekai said putting his fist forward. Shia sighed internally slightly frustrated he wouldn't just confess some sort of feelings for him. Regardless she didn't get to where she was by giving up. so with confidence she thrusted her fist tapping it with his.

They went to eat and she tried her best to show him her feelings through her actions. She figured he would understand better now, so she fed him to which he at least acted embarrassed at. Especially with the grinning people that looked at them with knowing looks but Sekai was more embarrassed at the action than the implication. They looked at more gunpla even finding more G Gundam models that Sekai might want. Shia herself being a 00 freak looked to for any new GN machine to give her ideas for a new gunpla. Though nothing seemed to get true so she decided to be direct!

"Sekai!" she proclaimed and looked at him with determination in her cerulean eyes. Sekai looked and his fiery eyes light up with that flame that she was so attracted and she spoke

"I like you!" she declared and the people around them blushed and looked gasping at her display. Sekai looked pensive for a moment in a rare moment of sobriety to the usually fiery youth.

"Shia…" he said. The way his voice sounded she nearly prepared herself for rejection.

"Me too! We are friends after all" he smiled and she could practically see her words going straight for his face and glide above his head as if a GN field had been placed before her. Sighing shoulders slacking Shia shook her head. He was thick! Well she knew that but she wasn't about to give up so she thought of the next best thing aside from outright saying the "l" word.

"Sekai Kamiki I challenge you to a gunpla battle!" she said and the gathred crowd along with the boys she found were ready to comfort her ( a confusing thing sense Sekai didn't reject her he was just thick headed) but Sekai reacted as she thought he would.

"Okay! You got it!" Sekai said.

"We have to use the gunpla I pick though" she said with a challenge. Sekai only looked more excited at the thought. He knew that Shia would know the strongest gunpla probably from just a single look.

She chose a MG gunpla God Gundam and she went with the ultimate Super Nobel Gundam.

"Gunpla Battle Commencing!" the Field machine began.

"Please set your GP base" both put their base down.

"Dispersing Plavsky Particles Particles!" the excited voice continued Sekai cracked his knuckcles with a smirk. Shia simply winked smiling.

"Field 1: Space" the Particles acted in their miraculous way creating a replication of space.

"Please set your Gunpla!" the final command began and they both set their machines. Adrenaline began to pump into both. "Damage Levle set to C" the voice finished.

"Sekai Kamiki God Gundam!" Sekai said bent forward slightly over the controls.

"Shia Kijima Super Noble Gundam!" shia said smirking now she knew her thick headed love interest would only understand her feelings through his fist as G Gundam would put it.

"LAUNCH!" Both pilots declared and their respective machines launched into space. Sekai in his ful frontal approach instantly went into the offensive.

"Jigen Haoh School! Seiken-Zuki!" jerking on the controls the Nobel Gundam flipped over the straight punch. Sekai gritted his teeth as Shia used his extended fist as support to vault over him. Twisting his controls Sekai crossed his arms the Plavsky particles simulating the sound of metal meeting as Shia kicked at the Nobel Gundam with her six thrusters Shia blasted away as Sekai threw a kick her way. From her hip Shia used the Beam Ribbon extending long like a whip. She twirled it around her before lashing out at Sekai.

"Whoa!" Sekai used one of the God Gundam's beam sabers to block the strike. His thrusters boosted him to Shia ready to attack again.

"Jigen Haoh School Seisō-Geri!" blasting past the Nobel Shia narrowed her eyes looking up as thrusting downwards Sekai brought a powerful scissor kick. Shia gracefully evaded again spinning the beam ribbon twirling around her like a makeshift shield when the particle charged attack met sparks thundered across space as the two met. Adrenaline filled both their veins excitement as every clash left their gunplay battered. Lucky now was her opportunity straightening out her beam ribbon to a saber she charged to Sekai.

"Sekai! Let's transmit our feelings through our fists!" she said.

"Alright! I hear you Jigen Haoh School Shippu-Zuki!" he roared his full assimilation with the gunpla happened so fast Shia was almost flabbergasted into inaction. But her instincts allowed none of that so she continued raising her beam saber for her strike. The God Gundam opened it's chest and the crest of the King Of hearts was projected briefly. The God Gundams hand burned bright red creating a wind with the Plavsky Particles engulfing the burning red fist. Beam saber met the fist in a clash that scattered Plavsky Particles outside the field

"Sekai Kamiki! Don't you see it!?" exclaimed Shia her heart hammering aginst her chest a crowd had gathered awe struck as they watched the two fight with everything they got. She wouldn't dare to compare this to when she saw her brother fight Sekai. However she was putting all her feelings into her attacks hoping to reach Sekai. Sekai could feel it just like master had told him! The passion in her strike was neigh overwhelming her sheer feelings mixed with him as he felt his fist almost bruise thanks to the assimilation.

"Shia! Yes I think I can! I can feel your brilliance!" he said. "You really are strong, like my sister I acknowledge you as truly amazing but I still don't understand so give me everything you got!" the beam saber shattered and Shia thrusted away from the God Gundam she hit her SP. The hair on the Nobel stood parting as the Plavsky Partciles simulated the energy turning the suit gold.

"Sekai!" Shia proclaimed.

"Shia! This burning fist is calling to me!" Sekai hit his SP as well the God Gundam turning Gold! The chest opened once more to show the crest of the King of Hearts.

"It's bright roar is telling me to grasp to your heart!" Shia said! Sekai felt a thrill like none other! His fight with Wilfird was purely professional. Both of them held these feelings of great admiration for each other with Wilfrid a respect among warriors something he was currently channeling with Shia over their battle but, yes he could see bubbling over the surface his chest fluttered with something he couldn't quite place his hand on. It was familiar like what he felt towards his sister it was similar but, oh so very different. The feeling spread with warmth excitement fear and all the emotions he could possibly think off. This girl was unlike any he had ever met! Her mysterious nature the way her cerulean eyes would stare at him with a myrth and a sort of admiration he returned. The way he would look at some one worthy of being called his rival No she was not his rival this was something quite different from that he could not place a name on it. So he had no choice but to reach with his fist and connect with hers so that he may find his answer.

"Well said! Shia Burning Finger!" Sekai roared his glowing fist out stretched. Shia as well with glowing hand flew straight for Sekai

"Burning Finger Special!" Shia proclaimed the suits flew at high speeds that had they been in the respective cockpits actually the G forces might have torn their bodies apart.

"RAAAHHHH!" roared Sekai.

"HYAAAHH!" The battle yell slipped from her lungs though she would rarely ever let it out in such a vocal manner. Her battle thrill came from her performance every move she would make would be marked with an aura of speed. Her movements showing her eagerness and earnest. Today however she was gambling blind she was going all out and exposing her feelings for Sekai to see in the way he would understand. The two gundams flew and their fist crashed against each other their energy manifested phsycially as their fists collided with tremendous force. The simulated sound of metal groaned as both forces pushed against each other for their final strike.

Sekai felt it then his heart was overwhelmed his body filled with energy the feelings emanating from Shia's strike were plain as day. Sekai was flabbergasted but his joy and love for battle still won out, as he pushed against Shia with all his might

"I understand! Shia I understand and…me too!" the energy reach its speak exploding blasning them both apart the arms of both suits exploding. Both grimaced as the pain shot through their arms Shia surprised at the assimilation of her and this gunpla. Her feelings must have helped with the assimilation as she put all her will and desires to her Gundam.

"Yes! That's it!" Sekai's fist glowed with anew intensity he would respond in earnest! Shia went through the trouble to not only train him but she even gave him her heart in the way he could understand best. Through her fist through her actions she spoke to the martial artist that he was. The sheer joy of someone doing this for him overwhelmed his every sense the one good arm of both machines reared back as they prepare for one more clash.

"Shia let me respond with earnest this awesome power tells me grasp to your feelings!" the hand was engulfed in red burning energy so much so it created flames around the fist. "Now let's meet again and I will return my feelings Shia Kiijima! Burning!"

"FINGER!" Shia roared she coulldnnt remember the last time she had this much fun in a gunpla battle. The sheer joy that Sekai returned the feelings was intoxicating. Her gamble had paid off her feelings reached him they reached that dense fool she found herself…in love with! She couldn't deny it now no not after going all out like this! She admitted her feelnings out right. a blinding light engulfed both suits and the Plavsky Particles spread through the gunpla shop as the light nearly blinded everyone who covered their eyes from the bright flash. Their fists cashed they met once more in a heated attack suddenly Sekai was seeing Shia face to face as if they were floating themselves in that space field.

"Shia" Sekai said with a gentle voice he could not ever remember using. Shia returned the sentiment her voice softening suddenly his name sounded different from her mouth. No longer was it just his name being said to Sekai but it held a certain importance to it. He decided he liked hearing his name from her mouth. Wow he almost sounded as sappy as his sister did when she read her shojo manga (she thought herself clever hiding them). He could swear the Plavsky Particles were playing the effect for him their fest still connecting they slid their hands open and he found both their fingers intertwined as they held hands palm to palm their fingers intertwined. The light died down and everyone in the store looked on agape as the two gundams held hands fingers intertwined.

"Battle Ended!" the voice sounded the standard 15 minutes passing. The Plavsky particles dissipated the two suits stood unharmed their hands now looked as two fist touching the gunpla returning to their original state of harmless plastic. With the damage level set to C no damage was done to the suits the arms intact. When the holographic cockpits went down both pilots stood hands out stretched. Shia was the first to move and gave Sekai a smile that mysterious smile that now (in fact he found a lot of new things about Shia interesting now) he found so intriguing. He was dumb founded for a sec as she took off the people parting for her and Sekai looked on blinking not sure what to do.

The shop attendant smirked looking at him "Well come on kid go get her" he said. He was sure that would be sappy by any standards but man if he didn't find it appropriate and he did went after her. Sekai went out as the store being on the second floor of the G-Muse he looked down to see Shiatrot by she had stopped and looked up the second floor. There he saw Sekai looking at her called out to her.

"Shia!" he said but she only winked at him and ran off out the door.

"Girls!" Sekais aid exasperated and moved to the stairs descending them two at a time. He ran for the exit accidentally bumping into a person.

"Sorry can't stop!" he said passing the frustrated bespectacled guy. He exited the G-Muse looked for her when he found the distinctive white hair. She was standing before the huge Gundam looking at it her hands behind her back. Sekai trotted to her with a grin before faltering a little, it just occurred to him he doesn't know anything about….well romantical stuff (he completely made up the word describing how bad he was at it). He was a bit nervous now not sure how to react he had confessed feelings for a girl he didn't even know he possessed. With his training and his new found love of gunpla Sekai never gave much, if any thought at stuff like this. He usually leaves this kind of stuff to his sister who knew best but Sekai was in a new…battlefield. He grinned yes this was a challenge he couldn't look at it as any other way something new for him to discover, it just so happens he found someone he wished to discover this brand new world with.

"I'm happy" she said turning to him when she sensed his presence. Sekai actually blushed embarrassed rubbing the back of his head his heart sped up a little words failing him.

"Y-yeah I am too, but a little nervous" he was happy that was no lie the way Shia fought to her extents to expressing her feelings to him in such a manner what person wouldn't be moved to return such feelings. Shia chuckled shaking her head.

"Its okay me too" though her smile did not show it Shia believed her.

"Well I don't really know what to do with this sort of stuff" he admitted.

"I see well, how about a kiss?" she winked mischeviously and Sekai blushed he could never remember kissing a girl. There was that one time when he and his sister war small children but that didn't count? Did it? he needed to ask Mirai he would need her advice a lot from now on.

"S-sure" he said regaining his compusre a bit and looking determined. Shia stepped up to him hands unfolding from behind her and placing them on his shoulders. She was nervous she never kissed a boy before but her natural level headed nature was thankfully guiding her well. On instinct he felt his hands on her hips and she felt a small thrill tingle up her spine. He leaned downa little their height difference wasn't that big. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss she bit his lip and he bumped his forehead against her. Separating, both blushed doing this in a public place granted no onlookers gave them much attention. They were just another young couple at the G-Muse going on about their business.

"I guess we both aren't that good" he grinned sheepishly and Shia laughed covering her mouth to hide her blush.

"Well then we better train some more eh Se-Kai~" she emphasized each sillable making Sekai chuckle and he offered his hand. He was at least sure of himself to know that one held hands with the person they held feelings for. Together hand in hand walked back to the hotel to pack their things and return. She would return to the apartments where her and her team resided and he would return home to his sister. But they were going to meet for the Meijin Cup.

When the battle ensued Sekai was not quite prepred to feel the full burn of the attack from Gyanko and Fumina! He got to debute his Kamiki Burning Gundam and he was being assailed by Gyanko her little brother and Fumina. He dodged shots expertly before gasping catching Fumina's sword between his hands.

"F-Fummina you're being too serious" he sweat dropped.

"Answer me Sekai what are you and Ms. Kiijimas relationship eh!" honestly Sekai had no idea what to call the relationship. Where there words for it? great he should have his sister when he got home then again he was so busy telling her about all of the happenings his sister had been hardly any help when she was so excited saying how her little brother was becoming a man.

"W-were friends" he said though perhaps not as sure as Fumina wanted it.

"Ah Sekai don't be shy" Shia said coyly. Before Gyankno attacked her. Then there were so many gunpla and he was saved by Meijin and Lieutenant Ral. Then Lady enetered and Shia and Fumina engaged her leaving Sekai who fought one on one with Akira who proved fun as he countered his Martial Arts. When the battle died down everyone had left the Meijin cup laughing and with a smile on their faces.

Exiting the building Sekai found himself with Shia again he extended his hand and she took it and they both walked off. Though he left a bit of a heart broken Fumina and Gyanko behind as they noticed Sekai leave hand in hand with Shia after he threw an off handed see you later from his shoulder. Fumina couldn't believe she lost to her rvial in this particular match. Sighing and giving a smile as she watched Sekai move on she in the end couldn't hold it against any of them Shia ended up acting first after all. Though Gyanko was already trying to get her into a plot to get Sekais affections…okay she was in. she wouldn't give up that easly!

The next day arrived and Sekai stood at the air port with his sister. Shia and her team were leaving Tokyo to return home to the Gunpla Academy. Wilfrid and Adou were confused seeing Sekai approach them. Their uncle himself shrugged when Wilfrid asked of their suddence appereance.

"Sekai!" shia called out excitedly leaving her brothers side. Wilfrid raised a confused brow looking to Adou who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I came to say goodbye" he said sounding a bit dejected they had just really gotten to know each other and now they had to be separated for a long time.

"Thank you, I almost thought you wouldn't come I know we said our goodbyes the other day" Shia said pushing a bang away from her face. Sekai looked at her not sure what else to say he was always straight to the point and really he came here on a whim even though he was confident he would see her again.

"Well don't worry I wouldn't let you leave without see you again if I could help it" Sekai said. Shia chuckled always amused by his straight forward manner.

"Silly boy, well we will see each other again, and make sure you write okay!" she winked at him Sekai grinned.

"Offcourse! I'm sure we will meet again soon, we showed our feelings through our fist so I'm sure of it" Sekai said bringing his hand to his heart closing his eyes to demonstrate it.

"Good you better not cheat on me with my rival Ms Fumina okay~" she playfully said.

"No way I'm always fair and square I don't cheat" he said crossing his amrs confidently. Shia giggled behind her hand. There was no way he would cheat on her he was too dense to ever notice any other girl. Especially now that he had his eyes for her, she wouldn't need to do much to keep his eyes when he was so clues. So stepping up into his personal space he gasped a little uncrossing his arms and she leaned up kissing his lips one more time. This one was a lot better than their first his face turned slightly to the side and their lips met with enough force to convey their slightly melancholy parting. But Shia was positive to see him again. Wilfrid a confused gasp their uncle grinned shaking heas and Adou laughed throwing his head back. That was their Shia Kijima for them a conqueror in the battlefield and outside of it apparently.

Sekai himself heard his sister gasp no doubt she was blushing and doing something girly. But the world melted in the few seconds his lips met Shia's and those words his sister taught him about suddenly made more sense now than ever before. After parting Shia returned to her team but Wilfrid stepped up to Sekai

"Sekai Kamiki" he said. Sekai smirked a fire in his eyes.

"Wilfrid Kijima" he said, Shia and adou looked curiously at their leader, Wilfrid smirked holding out his fist.

"I won't allow my sister to be with anyone who doesn't fight in gunpla in a world championship level" He said Shia chuckled Adou grinned at the challenge Wilfrid had placed.

"Heh…I plan to fight you again you are after all my rival Wilfrid Kijima" Sekai extended his fist bumping it against Wilfrid. With this was the fiery rivalvry between the elder Kijima and the budding love between himself and the younger Kijima gunpla fighter.

 **Just finished Build Fighters Try and I became team Sekai and Shia! I love Fumina she's super cute but I just love me Shia and her mischievous nature when it comes to Sekai. As you may have noticed lots of G Gundam references. Mostly because Sekai is very similar to Domon Kasschu…and well his master is Domon FREAKING Kasschu. So I couldn't help myself with the cheesy G Gundam attacks mobile suits and dailouge.**

 **Pluse the Kamiki Burning Gundam is actually modeled after the God Gundam and a bit of Shining Gundam so I'm not all that off. Also totally wouldn't have anything to do with me bench watching all of G recently…nope nada .….**

 **ANYWHO It took QUITE a bit of self convicning to not make a full fledge story to be a sequel focusing on the road to the world championship but I'm already committed to another sotry HOWEVER IF you guys want a sequel of sorts set in say the future like 10 or 15 years later I would happily obliged. Or a somewhat even more immediate sequel. Idk please tell me how you like it! because I ended loving this little series so much for what it ended up being.**


End file.
